The Night Guard
by YoungBlood23
Summary: Join Young Blood as he learns to open up and let friends in and to love... but will he be happy or will the looming threat destroy all he has worked for... (also I'm looking for someone to do a cover for this story if you want to help just pm me ok...)
1. Chapter 1: a new start

**The Night Guard**

**Prolog**

**My name is Young Blood I am A Captain of Princess Luna's Royal Guard. a littlie bit about what I look like I have a Black Coat Black mane with dark Red strikes in it My wings well they are Bat like and Black my Cutie mark it is a Silver shield with Blood dripping My face has a Scar starting from my Mane and ends at my chin and I don't want to talk about how I got it. Now to the day that changed my life... this night was supposed to be like any other night... I was wrong...**

…**...**

**Chapter 1**

**Young Bloods POV**

It was a beautiful night I was standing guard near the door of Luna's room then I noticed somepony walking up to me "halt!" I said he did what I said then he said "hi um... do you know where I can find the pony Young blood?"

my partner looked at me then I stepped up to the Now clear Earth pony guard "that would be me." the Earth pony looked at me then nodded "if you would follow me sir the Princesses have requested your presence.."

I looked at the Earth Pony and nodded. I then look aback at my counter part "find another guard and have him stand guard here with you until I get back." he looked at me "Yes Sir" he said as I walked away with the Earth pony "so why do the Princesses want to see me?" I ask he looked at me and said "i don't know to be honest I would only think Lady Luna would want you.."

I looked at him and said "And what is that supposed to mean...?" he glanced at me and said "oh nothing sir I just think it odd that Celestia wants to see you too..." I grunted at him "lets just get this over with OK.."

he looked at me and nodded we walked the rest of the way in silence. When w reached the Throne room he stopped and looked at me "well Sir it has been a pleasure meeting you I have to go now..." I looked at him and nodded "thank you for walking me here." he stood at attention and saluted me

then he turned and left I shook my head "Well lets see what they want." I said to myself

**Author note:**

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I'm looking for some OC's if you want to help with that just PM me..**

**Yours truly **

**YoungBlood23**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I walked in the Room I heard somepony Saying "But your Highness surly Me and my guards can do it.." then I heard the all to clear voice of Celesita "No me and my sister have made up the decision to send one of my guards and one of her's... we want to unite the guards not split them down the middle to where they only serve one of us..."

They all stopped talking as I walked into the room I Bowed to Both of the Princesses

"Ah Young blood it is good to see you again.." I look up at Luna and say "as am I glad to see you to milady now... what is it that you need done?"

Both the Princesses look at each other and nod Luna steps forward and says "You and this fine young stallion are being Reassigned to a place called pony ville.."

I look over at the now clear Pegasus "I guess we will be working together for now.."

He looks at me and grunts I shake my head and turn to the Princesses "I will start packing now milady's.." I bow my head and turn and leave

**(1 hour later in Young bloods room)**

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Ugh... who could that be... I told my men to not bother me..."

I open the door to only be face to face with the Pegasus from earlier "Yes... what is it.." I say

He looks up at me and says "We um... need to start heading to the train station..." I look at him and nod then say "just give me a sec... I need to find my cloak I don't know how the other ponies are going to react to seeing me..." I walk back into my room and grab my saddle bag and slip on my Hoof Blades "just in case" I thought I then head to the closet and grab my cloak and throw it on

I then walked back to the door to where he was waiting I look at him and nod then he says "OK next stop Ponyville..." I look at him and stop him from walking "wait one question what is your name... I cant just call you Pegasus now can I..." he chuckles and looks at me and says "the names Blazing Shield or just Shield..." I nod and then we start walking to the Train station.

**(At the Train station)**

Blazing Shield looks at me and says "how come you don't want to fly their?" I look at him and sigh "I don't want to draw too much attention to us OK..." he nods and we walk up to the ticket Mare so that we can get on the train Shield hands her the ticket's and we get on the train.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**2 Hours later at Ponyville train station)**

As we step off the train and we walk through the crowd I look for the map of the town when I found one I started walking back to where Shield was when I got their I was shocked... Shield was on the Ground with a Pink Mare on top of him... I walked over and said "um... Miss can you please get off my friend here... we have to go somewhere soon..."

She looked at me with big shocked eye's and Then tried Jumping on me but I moved out of her way and all she did was fall on her stomach I looked at her and said "um... ma'am... are you OK.."

Shield was now up by this time I looked at him for half a second and that was all it took for the Pink mare to jump on me then she had me pinned and started talking really fast saying "OH my gosh are you new you look new I haven't seen you before and if I haven't seen you before I have to throw you a party!" she then took off at an alarming speed to what I believe the map said was the town square..

Shield then helped me up I then said "that was the weirdest thing ever... he then laughs and says "yeah well the look on your face was priceless..." I look at him then sigh "yeah well lets just get to the library that is where we are most likely to find Twilight" he nods and the we start heading off towards the library

**(Rainbow dash POV)**

As I flew into the library I was shocked to see it set up of another one of Pinky's Welcome to Ponyville party's I sighed and trotted up to Pinky "Hey Pinky um... who's this for... I thought you knew everyone in ponyville?" she looked at me and nodded and said "I do silly but I just met Two new Stallions today... one was a Pegasuses the other was wearing a cloak so I couldn't see what he was..." I looked at her and nodded "just Pinky being Pinky" I thought to myself as I Trotted to the coach and sat down on it just then I heard the door open to the library open and in walked a two stallions one had a white coat and a blue mane with white streaks in it the other was wearing a cloak so I couldn't tell what he looked like other than his coat was Black and his eyes where dark Red.

**(POV Young Blood)**

as we trotted in I was shocked that their was a party going on in here I looked around and noticed the pink Mare from before seting up the party she hadn't noticed us

so we started backing out slowly just thin I saw a Flash of Rainbow from the coach and then their was this Beautiful mare in front of me she then said "Hey who are you..." I looked at Shield and sighed "I am Young Blood this is my friend Blazing shield... we are here to see Twilight.."

she looked at Shield and then at me and says "well shes not here right now you are welcome to wait for her if you want... But I got my eye's on you..." I looked at Shield but he was walking to a book shelf and picking out a book to read I sighed and looked around then Trotted over to a corner that had a chair in it and sat down and closed my eye's

I was siting for about 20 minits before I heard the door open and heard Four new voices they where all talking about something but I couldn't hear them and I couldn't see them because I had my eye's closed then they abruptly stopped and I heard a small gasp I opened my eye's and was greeted to stares and I then looked at Shield who was also getting looks thrown his way just then A Purple Mare stepped up and said "um... Can I help you two" I looked her over and gasped in shock I hadn't noticed that she was Princess Twilight I Bowed my head and then said "Ma'am I am Young Blood and this is Blazing Shield we are your new guards..."

At that every pony gasped and I looked up Twilight had a look that was saying "OH great as if I didn't have enough problems" I stood up and looked her in the eye's then said "I assure you Ma'am that we will not get in your way.. we are mainly here to see that you are safe.." she looked at me and the nodded and said "well I see you have met Pinky and Rainbow... let me introduce you to everyone else..." she points to A mare with a white coat and purple mane "this is Rarity" I look at the now Confirmed Rarity while she says "pleasure to meet you darling." I nod then Twilight points to A yellow Pegasuses and says "That is Flutter shy" I nod at her while noticing Shield smiling warmly at her and Then Flutter Shy scooting behind Rarity then Twilight Points at at a orange Earth pony with blond hair and a cowboy hat and this is Apple Jack"

I nod at them all and say "a pleasure to meet you lady's.." then Rarity speaks up and says "um... if you don't mind me asking Why are you wearing that dreadful cloak.." I look at her and sigh "I guess I should let you guys know... seeing as you are all friends with the Princess I take off my cloak to revile myself to them they all Gasp except for Rainbow Dash which said "WOW... dude that's cool.." she then flys over to me and checks out my wings and cutie mark and says "so... how fast of a flier are you? I mean I just want to know if you can keep up with me..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(At Twilight's house)**

**Young Bloods POV**

At that most of the mares shouted "Rainbow!" she then looked back at the others and smiled sheepishly I sigh "Princess we need to know if there is a place to put our stuff at..."

She then puts her hoof to her chin and seems to be thinking and says "how about the guard barracks..." at that Rarity looks at her and says "dear remember the accident that happened in their..."

Twilight then Face-hoofed "of course how could I forget!" I look at her "So where will we be staying I mean we can go rent a home but we would like to move into the Barracks as soon as we can..." at that Rarity looks at us and Frowns "No dear we can help with that just give us a minute to discuss it... OK.." I nod at her and turn to Shield and we go sit at a table.

**Rainbow Dashes POV**

we all turn to each other and form a circle I look at them and say "So what do you guys have in mind I mean Watch can stay with me cause I have a extra room but what about Shield..." Apple Jack looks at me and Grins "So ya just going to jump on Young are ya... that's funny"

I look at the ground and blush then I shake my head and look at her and glare "its not like that I just think he needs to be away from the other ponies for a bit... so he could you know get to know how to deal with them..."

Twilight looks at me and nods "seems Young has a place to stay but what about Shield..." they all look around and then Fluttershy speaks up "I-i could l-let him stay with me... If that's OK with everypony..."

we all look at her "sure I guess that's OK" we then turn to the stallions siting at the table and I smile at Night Watch then quickly stop when I see AppleJack grinning I step up and look at them "seems we found places for you to stay at."

**Young Bloods POV**

I look at Rainbow Dash "And where would that be?" she then smiles "well I have a extra room at my place so you can come stay their till the barracks are fixed and Fluttershy here has a place for Shield to stay at OK.." I look at Shield only to see him grinning and shaking his head yes I look back to Rainbow "Well it seems my partner is OK with that so sure why not.."

"Well lets get a move on man I can't wait to show you my house" I sigh and follow Rainbow dash something tells me that this is not going to be the best week.

we walked out and I looked around ponyville is a quaint town it is not like the bustling city of Canterlot the buildings in this town where nice and a decent size they all looked to be able to holed a nice sized family.

I look over to Rainbow Dash and sigh "so where are we going miss Dash... cause if you haven't noticed I don't like being seen in public that much..." she looks at me and laughs "dude you need to live a little I mean its not like anypony here will hurt you.."

I look at her and a chuckle "and I never said they would... what I meant is I don't like all the attention... me being a Captain of the Royal guard I am used to being fawned over but honestly it is annoying..." I look at the ground and sigh "so lets just make this quick OK"

I look up and see her flying she then looks at me "Well we wont be getting their anytime soon just walking now will we.." she smiles and waves me on I sigh and spread my wings I grunt as my wings brush against the side of a house I look at my wing and sigh "I really need to ask mother why my wings are so big.." I say to myself I then fold them back up and walk into the street and look around

noponys here I thought to myself I then unfurl my wings to their real wingspan (see my wings are big I mean Really big they are like Celestias wings but bat like my mother never told me why they are like that) I then began to flap my wings and quickly get off the ground and I fly over to Rainbow dash and smile shyly at her she then laughs and says "never thought they would be that big" she gasped I rolled my eyes "well what would you expect I'm as big as Celestia so it only makes since that my wings are big to... and you pony's here really need bigger Alleys... that kinda hurt.." I said as I rolled my wing a bit

she looks at me and smiles "well we should be off... race you Their" she then flew at a speed that I thought was impossible for most pony's I take off after her and quickly catch up to her I think I may have startled her because when I tapped her Right back leg she kinda lost balance I laughed to myself we flew for about 2 minutes before I flew past her and looked back

_why is she slowing down_ I thought to myself. I soon found out when I flew into a big cloud home and went right into its wall I stood up and dusted my self off and looked at the cloud that I landed on I look around and notice the Rainbow waterfalls as décor for the outside porch it is nice I then notice the indent I left in the wall of the home I look back and their she is Glaring at me I smile and sigh "look it was a accident... I didn't mean to..."

Rainbow looked at me and started laughing "I tried telling you to slow down but I guess you really wanted to win now did ya..." I look at her "well I did win now didn't I.." I look at her and mentally beat myself

I frown and straighten myself out and look at her "forgive me Ma'am I was lost in the moment it wont happen again.." I bow my head to her she looked at me and said "um... yeah OK then..." she the brought a cloud over the the hole I made and fixes it then she turns to me "well lets head on in.."

when we inter her home I was shocked it is a beautiful home I mean the way she has the clouds to look like everyday life on the ground is amazing... I then walked to the coach and poked it as soon as I did that I heard laughing I looked back and found Rainbow dash on the ground laughing her flank of I looked at her confused she then wiped a tear from her eye and stood up "If your thinking that you will fall through it you wont.." I nod my head and set down my bag and take of my cloak I then sit down to take of my hoof blades only to be watched by Rainbow Dash I sigh "If you are going to ask me something be quick I have to start training soon..." at that she sat down next to me and said "I just wanted to ask what those are.." she pointed at the blades in my legs I look at her and say "These Ma'am are my hoof blades makes fighting a hole lot easier to do..."

she looks at me and sighs "Will you please stop calling me Ma'am it makes me feel old... I mean I'm at least the same age as you OK..." I look at her and sigh "very well but I don't like getting close to ponys because all it dose is counteract my Guard training..."

she then looks at me and then stands up "well in that case I will be going to bed now..." she hung her head low and went up to her room...

I sighed and put on my armor and went out side to do some Training **( If your wandering why I put on my armor it makes training a lot more hard for me it gives me that extra push...) **I walk outside and start by doing push ups and then flying I then go for a jog and when I get back I take off my armor and repeat the process... little did I know that I was being watched by a certain mare...

**Rainbow Dashes POV**

I watched him from my window "why do Guards have to be so stubborn... he looked like he was having a blast earlier... so why did he just change his attitude..." I sigh and continue watching him I couldn't help but stare when he took off his armor... he had many scars... all over his torso but the one I found the coolest was the scare on his eye... hmm.. I need to ask him how he got that I lay on my bad and close my eyes letting sleep hit me while thinking _tomorrow I will show him a good time..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(At Rainbow Dashes house) **

**Rainbow Dash POV**

I woke up early that day and opened my door and stood frozen in my tracks Young was sleeping on my couch with one leg hanging off the back of my couch and he as out cold

and he had his chest exposed so I could clearly see all the scares now.. I blushed while I looked at his chest and thought _How long did he train last night.._i thought to myself I then flew to the kitchen and started getting food out until I heard somepony wispier into my ear "hey what you doing" and as soon as that happened I jumped and screamed for the first time in a long time

**Young Blood POV**

I woke up and saw Rainbow Dash fly into the kitchen so I got up and followed her in I'm surprised she didn't notice me following her so I decided to Ask her what she was doing I didn't expect to See her Jump into the air like that I started to laugh when she recomposed herself she glared at me and sighed "its not funny..." I turned to her "sorry if I hurt your feelings I just had to..."

she then looks at me "hey... uh... do you have anything to do today.." I rub my chin remembering what day it was. I perked up when I remembered it was Saturday "Na I have weekends off so I guess what I should be doing today is getting ready for that party the pink one is going to be throwing for me and Shield..."

she laughed and said "the party's not until 4:30 so we have some time in between... hey... do you want me to show you around ponyville?" I look at her and shrug "sure I guess so I mean it's not like I have anything better to do..." she smiles "well it's settled then lets get eating and then I will take you out for a tour of ponyville.." she then starts pouring her cereal into a bowl abut I use my wing to pick up the cereal and bowl and pour the cereal back into the box which for me doing that got a "HEY! I WAS GOING TO EAT THAT!"

I sigh "well since you where so gracious to let me stay here I thought it would only be the polite thing to do to cook you breakfast now go sit out in the living room and I will call you when I'm done.." she sighed "OK fine... just don't Break anything OK..." she then walks out and I hear her sit down.

I then turn back and pull out a pan for frying eggs and then a grill for the haybacon I then start mixing the eggs and put the haybacon on the grill and then I start cooking after about 10 minutes I took the eggs and put them on two plats and then I put the haybacon on both of those plats and then set the down and I poke my head around the corner and say "Breakfast is Ready!"

**Rainbow Dash POV **

I got up from the couch and headed into the kitchen I can't believe what I saw and smelt it was AMAZING I mean the smell of the food just drew me in I just had to taste it I mean a Stallion that knows how to cook HA how lucky can I be... wait did I just think of him like that... ugh I hate feelings...

I walked into the kitchen and sat down in one of my chairs I looked up at him and he smiled at me (not one of those fake ones... No this was a Real smile coming from what I think is the most strict pony ever... well it is his off day...) I smiled back as he handed me my food he then went over to the other side of the table and sat down he looked at me and said "I hope you like it I haven't cooked in a long time..."

I smiled and started eating IT WAS AMAZING I mean the eggs where just perfect the Haybacon just the right amount of crispy... I looked up and noticed he was done and not at the table _Where could that stallion be... _I stood up and went to the living room and found that his bag was open and all his armor was gone _must be training.._ I thought I went to the window and found him doing the routine as last night I sigh "at least he likes to stay fit..."

I walked outside and found him doing push ups I walked up to him "hey you ready for that tour yet... if so I would advise a shower... cause you stink..." he got up and looked at me and then he walked up to me and sized me up I have to admit I was kinda scared... I mean here was this stallion as big as Luna sizing me up... he then spread his wings in a threatening like way and I back up a bit he then laughed and said "Sure I don't want to smell bad when I'm going to be hanging out with You and your friends now we can't have that now can we..." he then walked back into my house and headed up stairs I looked down at the ground and blushed.

I then went into my living room and sat on the couch and then waited not 1 minute later Night came back into the room and smiled at me "I'm ready he said I looked him up and down and frowned "do you have anything other than that guard armor..." he looked at his bag "well I got my cloak... I am going to be wearing that so I don't scare the other pony's in town..." I got up and laughed "Na no need for that everypony already knows that a bat pony is in town so I wouldn't worry about it..."

**Young Blood POV**

I look at her "well if you say so... but I'm bringing my hoof blades... OK.." she just rolled her eyes and said "hurry up I want to get their at a decent time OK.." I then slipped on my hoof blades and turned to her and nodded she the turned to the door and walked out I sigh "Why am I even going to this thing..." then I hear her yell "HURRY UP IN THEIR!" I laughed "That's why..." then walk out side and Extend my wings and take off after her all the while thinking _why is it that this mare makes me happy..._

we flew to the town square and hovered in the air while she pointed out land marks "this as you can tell is the town square, that tree over there is where twilight used to live now she lives in that castle over their.. you can see Sugercube Corner that is where pinkie lives and also the best bakery in town... um... oh over there is sweet apple acres it is run by Apple Jack and her family... um... oh yeah over there is Fluttershys cottage... and um... that's all the important stuff I think... so uh... yeah..." I look at her and say "well would you like to start heading to the party..." she smiles at me "yeah but frist I want to show you Sugercube Corner..." I look at her "Sure as long as nopony fawns over me... I'm OK with it..."

she smiles and heads to the street just outside of the Bakery and lands I land next to her earning weary glances from the surrounding pony's I looked around and thought_ great they are scared of me_... then Somepony started tugging my tail and I was being dragged to the store... "HEY! what are you doing!" I looked around and found other pony's laughing and saying "is he her coltfreind..." and "its about time RD got a stallion.." I turned as red as a beet and then we where inside of the store she let go of my tail and said "sorry I just wanted to get out of their I kinda want to get to the party a little early OK..." I sigh "Its alright I guess its OK just... lets not do that for a while OK..."

She blushed and said "yeah... OK" then she walked us to a two seater table and told me to sit while she goes and gets us something real I nodded and sat down quick and looked around and then noticed three little filly's walk in and sit down I heard one say "Hey did you hear about those two new stallions that came into town... I hear one is staying with RD and the other with Flutters... do you think that they are dating..." I blushed and then cleared my throat and then I heard a gasp and I looked to my around me and I was then surrounded by the filly's

one thought ran throw my head... _this can't be good... did I scare them... if so Luna help me..._

**Rainbow Dashes POV**

I walked up to the counter and was greeted by Mrs. Cake she smiled at me and said "So what can I get you and your coltfreind..." I Blushed and said "no no... its not like that he is one of Twilight's new guards and I'm just showing him around town until the party..." she looked at me and said "Dash sweetie you need to get out of the _A Coltfreind will just slow me down._ Faze and start dating your 22 live a little... OK..." I blush and look back at Night and nearly dropped our cupcakes What I saw I almost couldn't comprehend Young Was tickling Scootaloo while Applebloom and Sweetie Bell where pulling on his wings to try to find a opening to get in the play fight as well I walked up to them and Said "So I see you have met the CMC..." he looked up at me "The what...?" at that distraction Sweetie Bell and Applebloom tipped him over and he yelled "AHH!" and then the CMC regrouped and jumped on him and started tickling him I laughed and watched. thinking _I can't believe these girls aren't scared of him..._

**Young Bloods POV**

"HAHAHA OK OK you win..." they stopped and I got up and dusted myself off I looked at Dash and said "so what you get..." while the CMC crawled on my back she just looked at me "i got my Favorite cupcakes they are Rainbow cupcakes..."

"Um... wh..." I didn't get to finish because I got a cupcake shoved in my mouth I looked at her and the shrugged and chewed the cupcake and let me tell you... BEST bucking cupcake ever...

I then heard the one known as Scootaloo say "They look cute together we should hook them up..." then I heard I'm guessing Applebloom say "NO remember what happened last time we tried that..." I laughed to myself then I looked at Dash "so... you want to head to the party now..." she looks at me "SURE!" then she starts walking out of the store I then turn to the filly's on my back and smile "you should know helping others with Relationships is a good way to make friends OK..." they nod and then get off my back Scootaloo then says "see you at the party tonight.." I nod at her and turn and follow Rainbow Dash through the streets of ponyville.

**(20 minutes later at Twilight's Castle)**

I walked with Rainbow Dash into the court yard and was amazed the way the castle looked I-I just cant describe it... Rainbow then saw her friends and then grabbed my Hoof and started running their when we got their I saw Shield their standing next to Fluttershy I nodded to him and he looked at me and said "um... sir... why are you in your armor its a party?" I then looked at him "AND... your point is..."

Dash then spoke up "Hey Young why don't you go change in the bathroom.." I look at her "thats not a bad idea only one problom I don't know where it is..." at that she face-hoofed "then I will show you the way we only have 2 minutes till the party actually starts." she turned and left with me quickly following her it only took 10 seconds to get to the restroom I then went in and took off my armor and then put it under the sink and then I left the rest room

I found Dash standing outside the door and then we went back to the others Right when Pinkie was Saying "How is everypony... today we are welcoming two new stallions so have fun, party and get to know the new guys..." she then went off the stage

at that I was approached from behind and I heard a familiar voice say "Young is that you..." I looked back and saw a Blue Unicorn Stallion with a blue Mane that had white streaks in it I looked at him and thought _Do I now you..._Then it hit me when he took off his glasses and it reveled his Blue eyes I gasped and said "BLUE STAR IS THAT YOU!" he walked up to me and hoofbumped me and then said "yeah its me I'm on tour with my brother Red Star.. we will be preforming to night for the music... and well I saw you and I just had to ask... would you sing for the group again like old time..." Rainbow Dash and the others looked at me and I said "guys this is Blue Star he and I trained together but he got kicked out..." Blue star just scanned them all then walked up to Apple Jack and picked up her hoof and kissed it and said "a pleasure to meet you..." at that Apple Jack blushed and looked at the ground Blue Star then turned to me and said "So what will it be.."

I look at him and sigh "Fine you remember the song we used to sing..." he then looks at me "um you mean Me and my broken heart... dude that is perfect I'll go tell my brother now OK..." I nod at him and he turns and leaves I sigh then Rainbow Dash speaks up "You can sing..." I sigh "that was a long time ago this is just a one time thing OK..."

she laughs "i can't wait to hear if you have a awesome singing voice..." I rolle my eyes and head back stage and was greeted by Blue Star "were all set dude ready when you are..." I sigh "Lets just get this over with..." he laughs and we head on stage where he grabs the Microphone and says "are y'all ready to Party!" he then says "Tonight we will be preforming with one of my old friends Night Watch.." I then sigh and step from out of the shadows I take the Microphone and say "this song is an old one so I hope you all enjoy..." I then open my mouth and sing **( I changed some of the lyrics to me and my broken heart to match what ponies would say so I hope you don't shoot me down.)**

_All I need is a little love in my life _

_all I need is a little love in the dark a little but I'm hoping it might kick start me and my broken heart I need a little loving tonight hold me so I'm not falling apart a little but I'm hoping it might kick start me and my broken heart_

_Yeah_

at this everypony was dancing along with the song I was smiling and kept on singing

_Hoof blade aimed at my heart you got one tear me apart and then some_

_how do we call this love_

_I try to run away but your eyes tell me to stay oh why-y why do we call this love_

_It seems like seems like we've been losing control_

_somepony tell me I'm not alone_

_when I said_

_All I need is a little love in my life all I need is a little love in the dark _

_a little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight _

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little hoping it might kick start _

_Me and my broken heart_

_Maybe some part of you just hates me_

_you pick me up and play me_

_How do we call this love_

_one time you tell me you need me tonight_

_To make it easy you lie and say its all for love_

_It seems like we've been losing control_

_somepony tell me I'm not alone_

_when I say_

_All I need is a little love in my life all I need is a little love in the dark _

_a little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight _

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_A little hoping it might kick start _

_Me and my broken heart_

_Me and my broken heart_

_Whoa oh whoa oh_

_me and my broken_

_yeah yeah yeah_

_me and my broken broken heart_

_how do we call this _

_It's just me _

_It's just me_

_It's just me_

_Me and my broken heart_

_All I need is a little love in my lif _

_all I need is a little love in the dark_

_a little but I'm hoping it might kick start_

_me and my broken heart_

_I need a little loving tonight _

_hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_a little but I'm hoping it might kick start _

_me and my broken heart_

_**(please don't get mad at me for using that as a song I know I know its not normal for ponies to sing that stuff OK..)**_

I then looked out into the crowd and saw Rainbow and her friends looking at me with their mouths agape I shook my head and put the Microphone back on the stand and walked off the stage.

When I was walking though the crowd I noticed the looks some of the mares where giving me I laughed at myself I then walked up to Rainbow and the others and was greeted by "DUDE THAT WAS SO AWSOME!" I looked at Rainbow and smiled she blushed and turned her head and then Twilight walked up to me and said "well done that was pretty cool you may have just sparked the party into life..." I looked at her "thank you Ma'am.." she then sighed "I know your a guard but since you are going to be serving me I have a request..." I look at her and tilt my head "and what is it Ma'am.."

she looked at me and said "you will call me Twilight I don't Call me Ma'am and don't bow every time you see me OK..." I nodded my head and the she turned and said "oh and before I forget I have a new guard coming he is a good stallion I want you to treat him kindly he may not be a high ranking officer like you but he means a lot to me... Got it..." I nodded and said "Yes and if you don't mind me asking when and where will he be staying I need to know so I can train him..."

she blushed and then said "he will be staying with me... he will be arriving in about 3 weeks..."

I nod at her and the turn to the others "I need to go train..." at that I saw Rainbow's face fall I then went to the restroom and put on my armor and as left I looked at the serene beauty of the town it was amazing to see the way the moon reflected off the water in the park then as I was walking I got attacked By three little filly's two of them jumped on my back and I yelped and said "AHH! what the-" but then I got my legs taking out from underneath me and I was getting jumped on I then heard giggles and I looked up at who was jumping on me only to see the CMC I sighed and said "hello to you too girls..." they got off of me and then lined up in front of me I patted them all on the mane and said "i have to go now if you will I need to train..." they all looked at me and sighed "yes mister Young..." I laugh and say "now go on go enjoy the party..." they looked at me and nodded then Applebloom and Sweetie Belle went into the party I then started to leave but was stopped by the voice of Scootaloo "Hey mister..." I looked back at her and smiled she then ran up to me and gave me a hug I was shocked she then said "thank you for making Rainbow Dash happy..." I looked at her and smiled then I patted her mane she then darted off in the direction of her friends... I look back at the party and smile a thought running through my mind _I make Rainbow happy but we just met... _I then went to the park and started my training I was then stopped when Rainbow Dash walked up to me "hey I wanted... to know... if uh..." I looked at her and said "if what..." she then sighed "i was wandering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow..." I grin "it will be a pleasure..." she then smiles and says "well want to head home or do you want me to watch you train..." _did she just refer to home as in our home or her home... ugh I hate being confused..._

I laugh at her and say "lets go home... I need to sleep..." she smiled and spread her wings I did too only to get stars from surrounding ponies I then flaped them hard and shot of the ground I then waved to Rainbow to hurry up she rolled her eyes and was next to me in seconds

she then said "hey race you their.." and then she took off I followed her we where having fun we did loop de loops ant noise dives I was behind her then all of a sudden a blur went by Rainbow Dash and then all of a sudden I was hit in the face with blood I was shocked I looked at Rainbow Dash start to lose her balance and then I saw the blood dripping from her I looked around for the pony that had did it not seeing anypony I then turned back just in time to see her fall I panicked and yelled "RAINBOW DASH!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Young Blood POV**

"RAINBOW DASH!" I flew after her falling form she was at lest 2 miles ahead of me I thought to myself _ Faster_.._ Faster...FASTER! _then all around me everything started to go black I wasn't scared by it I only had my mind on one thing... Rainbow Dash.. and then everything went black and I had Rainbow Dash in my arms I then nuzzled her and started flying towards the hospital not noticing that my mane and tail had turned into shadows..

as I flew to the hospital it started to rain but I didn't care I didn't have anything else on my mind but Rainbow Dash... right now she was all I cared about...

when I landed at the hospital door I went in and yelled "HELP SOMEPONY HELP ME!" just then a Earth pony with a white coat and pink main she had a Red cross for her cutie mark started to walk around a corner and stopped when she saw us she then yelled saying "DOCTOR WE NEED YOU NOW!"

we where ushered into a room they tolled me to lay her on the bad so I did... then they took her away...i was lost... here I was covered in the blood of a mare that I barley knew but at the same time... I felt I knew so much about her.. its like I grew up with her... then Nurse Redheart came to me and said "shes in sugary now but I think it would be best if you go home... you need to rest and clean up..."

I looked at her then stood up and said "NO... I can't... I-I need to be here when she wakes up..." she then sighed and said "Fine... but you need to sign papers that will allow you to stay with her and you need to go wash up..." I look at her and say "I have all the papers I need in my bag just give me a minute to get them out OK..." I then walk to the rest room and start to put on my armor I walked out and then walked up to Nurse Redheart she looked at me and said "do you think having fake guard armor will get you in..." I grin at her and spread my wings and I cower over her "this my dear is real armor... now I wont say it again...I'M NOT LEAVING RAINBOW DASH..."

she sheepishly nodded her head and pointed me to the room they where going to be moving her after they seal the wound.. I waited outside her door of her new room guarding the door till I noticed them Wheeling a bed down the hallway I smiled when I saw her on the bed... then they came to the room I nodded at them and they opened the door and whiled her into the room they came out and looked at me I said "C-can I go in and see her..." they nodded and I went in.

I walked in and stood next to her... I looked at her and I nuzzled her again while thinking _why... why her..._ I then looked around the room and sighed "I need to tell her friends..." I walked out of her room and went to go find that Nurse I found her looking over some clipboards I walked up to her and said "Ma'am I need you to do something for me..." she looked at me and took a step back "and what would that be..." I then sighed "I need you to tell Twilight what happened she needs her friends here..." she nods and heads back to the counter I sigh and mumble "I'm sorry..."

**1 week later**

nothing happened while I was waiting for Rainbow dash to wake up... her friends came by but they left eventually... not me... no I stayed with her until she woke up...

**Rainbow Dashes POV**

I felt somepony or something nuzzling me... for some reason it made me happy... they felt strong... they felt liked they cared for me... I slowly opened my eyes and saw who was nuzzling me... _IT WAS YOUNG BLOOD! _

I nearly flipped out I mean here is the guy that looks like he can rip you in half just like that but here he is nuzzling me ME! I looked up at him and he was shocked that I was awake he smiled at me I then said "you know if you wanted to nuzzle me all you had to do was ask..." he blushed then regained his composer "I was so worried I thought you died..." I smiled at him and laughed "its going to take more than that to kill me..." he smiled and then hugged me I then said "So... when can I get out of here.." he smiles "as soon as I get the doctor... Besides... we never got to hang out..." I smile at him and he leaves _OmiGosh OmiGosh... he still wants to hang out... what to do what to do... oh I know... we can go for a lap or we could train together... or I could just let him pick what to do... I've worried him enough... _

He then came back in with the doctor he looked like he was going to say something but the doctor bet him too it "Ah... miss Dash its good to see you awake again... you have a good friend here not leaving your side and even standing guard outside your room..." I looked at Young he was as red as a beet I smiled at the doctor then he said "and from what we can tell about your injury is that its all better now but I would refrain from to much activity... OK..."

At that Young spoke up "yes sir I can assure you that she will not be doing much training for awhile.." a rolled my eyes and the doctor said "good good... now you are free to go..." he then left and I was alone with Young he walked up to me and nuzzled me again and said "don't do that again I know we may not know each other much...but I care for you OK..." I smiled at him and then we heard the door open and in walked Scootaloo she then jumped up on my bed and gave me a hug and said "I came by to visit but when the Doc said you where awake I had to see for myself..."

I hugged her back and said "I'm all right now Scoots..." she looked at me and then at Young and said "did I interrupt something..." at that I blushed and so did Night "n-no you did not where just making plans for today..."

"Oh OK well I better get back before they get mad at me.." I nod at her and she give me a hug again and as soon as she left Young says "who was she talking about?" I sigh and say "well you see Scootaloo is a orphan so she doesn't go out much other than to see some of her friends and go to school..." he was taken aback by this he then said "i wish I could do something for that filly... like provide for her..." I smile at him and he says "well lets get you home OK..." I nod at him and we where walking out when Night stopped and said "hey where is the Orphanage.."

I pointed over to a big building that was orange and he nodded and went over their.. so I followed him he went inside and I looked through the window and watched him he walked up to the counter and the Stallion working it nodded and gave him some papers to sign he did and the Stallion came back out followed by Scoots my heart stopped _what dose he think he's doing..._ just then Scootaloos eyes got Really big and she jumped into his arms and hugged him and he hugged her back I smiled at this I then walked into the Orphanage and walked up to them "hey you two whats up.." at that Scoots looked at me and said "YOUNG IS MY NEW DADDY!" I looked at Young and said "is that so..." he just grind at me I rolled my eyes at him and said "well you two we better get home..." her eyes got even bigger "where going home with you?"

"Well yeah Young lives with me so.. I guess you do too..." she then jumped at me and stared hugging me and crying I then patted her head and looked at Night he smiled and said "well lets get this Filly of ours home... shall we..." I nodded at him and put Scoots on my Back we then left the Orphanage and we took off in the sky towards my home on the way their I was thinking _things are finally starting to look up..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Unknown POV**

I watched them fly of all I could do was hit the dirt road I hated this... Him being happy... I hated it... I thought I had her killed I thought I destroyed his new life here... no mater... all will come into play soon enough I looked at a watch "only one day left till the plan is enacted... I guess he can have this... seems a new player has entered the game...maybe this Red fellow can be useful in killing him but he will have to be punished for not killing her..."

"HAHAHHA" I turn around "it will all be over soon brother... your happiness is about to end..." as I walked away I only felt proud of what that DJ did to Rainbow dash... he failed but still someone close to the captain so easily turned on him... it makes me laugh... soon Luna will pay for what she did to me... she will lose her only son...

**Young Bloods POV**

I woke up with my tail being pulled I looked around the couch where I was sleeping and then I look at my tail I smile Scootaloo was trying to get me to wake up I looked at her and patted her head she smiled at me "Hey Night I was trying to get you up so we could eat... Rainbow dash wanted me to wake you up so I did.." I smile at her and say "well what are we waiting for... lets eat..." she smiles and starts trotting to the kitchen I smile at her and shake my head I then walk into the kitchen and see Rainbow dash pouring bowls of cereal I smile at her and the she blushes and I sit down she brings us our food while we where eating I explained to Scootaloo that I was going to be training after words and she said "Really you train as soon as you get done eating..." I smile and shake my head she says "oh ok..." she then lowers her head and starts eating...

"don't worry kid while Young is training why don't me and you go into town sound good.." I look at her and say "Rainbow Dash I don't want to hear of you two running around town crazy like... your hurt and you need to take it easy OK.."

she rolled her eyes "Young I know you care for my well being but quite treating like your hurt wife... if you want to do that you need to take me on a date..." I blush and I hear Scootaloo laugh I then finish my food and head outside I trained for about 20 minutes I then thought about what Rainbow just said..._ a date... I wonder..._I shake my head and Say "I need to talk with someone..."

I fly into town I land at the center "where to begin" I look for pony's that I know I see one... the White unicorn I think her name was Rarity... I walked up to her "hey Rarity it's me Young Blood... I need to ask you something about Rainbow Dash..." she looked at me and smiled "well darling what ever could that be..." I looked at her and say "i wanted to know what dose she like to do for dates... I mean you are one of her close friends..." She Gasps "Are you saying what I think your saying..." I nod my head "yes Rarity... I want to ask her out on a date with me..." she looks at me and says "Not like that you aren't" I raise an eyebrow "what do yo-" I was getting dragged by my tail again..

she dragged me to her home and put me on a pedestal "Rarity... what are yo-" I got shoved into a suit I do admit I like it... it matched my coat and my and had Streaks of Red in it to complement my mane I had to say this mare knows how to make outfits

I looked at her and sighed "Rarity this isn't what I needed..." she looks at me "oh pish posh my dear I will be more that happy to help the stallion that makes Rainbow happy..." I look at her and mumble under my breath "this must be why Rainbow never leaves me alone with her friends..." I sigh and say "Rarity this is nice and all but I just wanted to go out for some Dinner with her... OK.." she sighs "oh fine..." I look at her "Oh and Rarity I was wandering if you could watch Scootaloo for tonight I don't know where to send her and I don't want her home alone so is it alright if she comes over tonight.." she looks at me and tilts her head "dear you are starting to sound like that filly is your daugh-... OH MY CELESTIA YOU DID DIDN'T YOO!"

I smiled at her and nodded my head she then starts to tear up "that little filly has been through a lot and here you come in and in just a week you adopt her... of coarse I will watch her for you..." I smile at her and take off the suit and hand it back to her "no dear you take it... you may need it one day.." at that she winked at me and I just chuckled and I walked out of her home and sigh "now time to find Rainbow and Scoots..." I start walking when I see a Rainbow form out of nowhere and I laugh "yep that's her.."

I then walk towards the rainbow and I find Dash and scoots playing a game I smile and I then walk up to them "Hey guys... whatcha doing.." at that Rainbow dash and Scoots stopped playing and looked at me and Scoots ran up and gave me a hug I laughed and hugged her back I sat down on the ground for a sec and wispered something in Scootaloos ear she then smiled at me and nodded and ran off to Rarity's I shook my head and sighed "Dear sweet Luna she is very active..."

I then started walking towards Rainbow dash I looked at her "Hey Rainbow... I-I was wandering if you would like to hang out tonight you know go get something just me and you.." I didn't expect her to say "yeah sure... just like a date me and you I like that.." I looked at her and nodded we started towards a diner along the way their I explained what happened when I was with Rarity.

She sighed "I'm sorry that you had to go through that..." I shrug "eh... I really don't prefer suits but I kinda like the one I got..." she laughed at that then she looked at me

"Hey... Young what happened to you being all Proper and Strict..." I look at her and sigh "Rainbow will you promise not to tell anyone this..." she nodded her head I then took a deep Breath and said "I feel more at ease with you and that Filly than my own family... and in case your wandering why I adopted Scoots I-I felt that I had a strong connection with her I felt like I needed to look after her... I needed to help her..." I looked at her and continued "you see I don't know my mother... my own father is supposedly evil... my people say that they never knew who was my mother but they had their suspicions about my father and they where right..."

I look at her and sigh "see they believe my Father is The King of Shadows... the one you all know as... King Sombra.."

I heard her stop and she looked at me she then said "so what that makes you a Prince..." I chuckled "why would I be a Prince if I have nothing to rule... no they all think that but he has been defeated for some time now... they won't even tell me who they think my Real Mother is saying "it will only make you question your choices... I have a Adopted mother they tried to hid that but I knew just buy looking at myself and then looking at them..." she looks at me and stars into my eyes "you don't seem to act like that jerk so there is that but know that I think about you do look like him a bit... but I think its like Really cool if you are a Prince oh... I got a cool name for you if you are one... The prince of shadows... pretty cool huh..." I chuckled a bit then looked at her and said "well I can see the dinner from here ready to eat..."

we walked into the diner and sat down and ordered our food while we ate She asked more questions about me and I did the same for her it was a good night... we walked side by side to go pick up Scoots on the way their I found it funny to bump into her once or twice and she did the same it was a good time...

When we knocked on Rarity's door it was opened by Sweetie Belle she looked at us and gave me a hug and then Rainbow dash when she was done she looked at us and said "thank you for helping Scoots..." I smiled and patted her head I then said "hey can you go get Rarity and Scootaloo?" she nodded and ran off to get them 1 minute later Rarity came back with Scootaloo and said "She was well behaved and had a good time..." she then looked at Me and Rainbow and winked I blushed knowing what she was implying then we bid Rarity and Sweetie Belle farewell and where walking home when I had an idea I looked at Scoots and said "hey wana race Rainbow Dash.." she looked at me and then to her wings and flapped them a bit I shook my head an bent down so she could get on my back when that happened I went up to Rainbow Dash

"Hey Rainbow wana race me and Scoots.." she looked at us and laughed "you guys wont win" I cocked an eyebrow and said "oh really if I recall I beat you in our race." she then sighed and said "Yeah I guess so..." I unfurled my wings and flapped them making sure Scoots was hanging on tight I then waved for Dash to join us she did and we got into position the she said "GO" and we took off it was a fun thing to do Scoots was laughing the whole time and it made me and Dash more tired when we landed we where both panting

Scoots then slid off of me and said "well I'm beat... I need to go to bed.." I look at her and say "don't forget to take a shower." she nodded back and then went upstairs I then went to sit down and when I did Dash came over and laid her head on my cheast I looked at her and smiled she then said "what no late night work out.." I laughed and said "what you wana watch me.." she laughed and hit me in my one of my legs I laughed then she said "So...do you like the couch.." I look at her with a raised eyebrow "what.."

She then picks her head up off my chest and moves up to my face and says "I said... Do you like the couch or do you want a bed..." I look at her and say "i like the couch but I would prefer a bed.." she then leans into me and whispers into my ear "then follow me.." she then gets up and starts heading towards her room I get up and follow all the while thinking _Can this night get any better..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Luna's POV**

I awoke from my sleep shielding my eyes from the sun "Oh... my son... why couldn't I have told you the truth... I have gone and fouled up your life... even if I made you my Captain to spend time with you..." I sigh "if only I could tell you of me and your father..."

Just then my head starts to pound I grab it and wince in pain and then collapse to the floor slipping into unconsciousness... when I Reopened my eyes I was hovering about My son he was walking down a hall in Canterlot with from what I could tell was Rainbow dash but I looked to be in ruin... then all of a sudden a Red Pegasus jumped out and kicked Rainbow dash in the head I tried to go down their to help but I couldn't for I couldn't touch anything I knew it was futile but I had to try then I saw my Son being circled by the Stallion Night then pulled out his Hoof blades then charged the Stallion the Stallion put up a good fight being able to cut Night but just barley hurting my son he then tried to rush Night but failed when my son slide underneath him and brought up his hoof blade and ripped open his stomach and I watched him fall Night then ran to Rainbow dash and then the vision ended then I was taken to another place as he was in the eccentric halls of the Crystal castle he was walking over the body's of Dead pony's that I guessed tried to harm him he was being followed by ten pony's that I mostly recognized but one of them stood out I have never seen him before I then looked back too Young Blood he had an evil glint in his eye he was walking when one of the fallen pony's grabbed one of his front legs he looked down and bared his teeth and brought up his hoof and smashed the others head in I was on the verge of tears I have always known him to have a temper but for him to go as far as killing them all and leaving no pony to tell the tail baffled me... he then started to walk forward and I found his Mane and tail where flowing like shadows.. he went to the center of the room where he confronted a Hooded pony he or she was laughing at all of this but what she said shocked me... "we'll It seems that you came to us rather then us having to look for you... this well be all the more easier to dispose of you..."

I then woke up and struggled out of my bed all the while saying "I... need... to... find... him..." then I blacked out and fell into a deep sleep not knowing this was going to happen tonight...

**Young Bloods POV**

I woke up feeling extra weight on my body I then looked at my self and found Rainbow Dash nuzzled on top of me I smile to myself thinking _She looks so cute sleeping..._ then I looked around her room and kinda laughed I mean all this Wonderbolt stuff was just funny.. I then gently pulled myself from her embrace and went out of her room and down to where Scootaloo's room was I opened it and smiled her room wasn't any different from Rainbows except for the toy chest and some children's books I smiled and closed the door behind me I then went to the restroom and sighed I looked at myself in the mirror and said "You need to be more active in your friends lives... I mean I haven't even seen Shield or the Star brothers... maybe we can have a guys night out or something... hmm.." I shook my head and went out side to do some training I started with some flying exercises doing loop de loops and noise dives and sharp turns I then landed and did some jogging then I decided to do something new I opened my wings trying to remember that thing I did when I saved Rainbow I tried going faster and faster but all I did was make my mane and tail look like shadows... ugh... I hate it when I can't do something right... I decided to call it a day with training

so I went inside and and decided to make breakfast again after about 10 minutes I went upstairs to get the too sleeping pony's... I walked into Scootaloos room first and found a most amusing site she was sprawled out on her bed tangled up in her blankets I snicked and then walked up to her bed and knelt down getting to where I could wake her up I nudged her with my face only to get it hugged I smiled at her and then Shook her gently getting this as a response "No go away... I don't wana get up..." I rolled my eyes and said "but you'll miss breakfast..." at that her eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed and ran down stairs I laughed and went to get Rainbow dash I nudged her too only to be kicked in the face "OWW!" I yelled I looked over to her but she was still asleep I rolled my eyes and the I climbed into the bed with her and nipped at her wing she then said "but MOM... I can preen myself..." at that she opend one eye and looked at me I just stared at her for a second and then busted out laughing she then she said "please tell me you didn't just hear that..." I look at her and nod she sighs and gets up "hey whats that smell..." I look at her and say "well I just got done making breakfast and waking up Scoots shes already down their getting ready..."

She gets up and walks out of her room and then down the stairs with me following her we walk into the Kitchen and sit down I looked at them both and smiled at that Scootaloo smiled but Rainbow just grinned at me I laughed a little and went to eating after we ate we then went to drop Scootaloo off at school and then me and Rainbow headed out to eat while we where eating we where approached by Blue Star he said "Hey their you are... I've been looking all over for you..." I look at him and say "for what reason if you don't mind me asking..." he rubbed his head and started to get a sheepish grin "uh... well I was wondering if you wanted to have a double date with me and Apple Jack... she's kinda nervous about going on a date with me and I wanted he to feel comfortable so I thought why not bring one of her friends... but the others are busy so that leaves you guys..." I look at Rainbow Dash she shrugs and says "i guess it could be fun..." I look at him "sure I guess we could but we need to find a place for Scoots to stay.." at that Blue star perks up "how about my Brother he doesn't got anything to do today so he can watch her... sound good?" I look at him and nod "sure... but uh.. when are we going I need to know..." he looks at me and says "oh right yeah... we are going at about 9 can that work for you..." at that Rainbow speaks up "Sure I guess so... but I just hope this place that we are going to is awesome..." at that Blue Star shrugs "well I was thinking we could all head to the lake.." I look at him and sigh "Blue star you know what happened the last time I went to the lake..." he starts to laugh and says "this time it will be different it will just be us four no one else around... k" at that Rainbow Jumps into the air and dose a back flip and says "THIS WILL BE AWESOME!" I shake my head and say "I guess so..." at that he says "well I'm going to go get Apple Jack ready and then come over and get you OK..." I look at him and say "um... Buddy we live on a cloud home... I don't think a unicorn can get up their..." he face-hoofed and said "of course you guys live on a cloud... ugh... fine just meet me and AJ over by the edged of the town OK.." at that he said his good byes and left at that I looked at Rainbow and said "I have a bad felling about this.." she cocks and eyebrow at me and says "why is that.." I shrug "I don't know I just feel like something bad is going to happen..." she puts a wing on my back and says "look Young I know you are a guard but sometimes instinct like the I have a bad feeling about this... its all just in your head OK..." I sigh and nod my head Rainbow then leans in and kisses me on the cheek I smile at her and kiss her back then she says "well might as well go pick up Scoots I mean they are getting out in like 5 minutes..." I laugh and say "sorry... I have to go get something I left at home OK... just give me a sec to go get it and I'll meet you at Stars home..." she sighs and then fly's off towards the school I get up and stretch and then spread my wings which in tall attracted Fearful stars from other pony's I sighed _when will these pony's not be afraid of me... _I flapped my wings and rocketed of the ground and found myself flying to the place I now call home...

I landed at the door I sighed and went inside and grabbed my saddle bags and put them on then I headed towards Rainbows room and started looking around for my Hoof blades I sighed when I couldn't find them at all I then looked around and shrugged I then went to my boxes I looked throw them and found them lying at the bottom of a box I picked them up and put them in my saddle bags I then headed outside and sighed "lets get going over the the Stars home..

**10 minutes of flying later**

I landed at the end of the street where the Star brothers live I sighed and walked up to their home it was a nice place it was painted dark red and had trimmings of blue in the paint corners I sighed and walked up to the door I knocked on it and Red star opend it and gave me a stern look and said "Ah... if it isn't Young Blood... a pleasure to met you... I hope it work with you soon..." at that I kinda looked at him funny he just laughed and turned and let me in I saw Rainbow siting down with Scoots on the couch and I smiled at that I looked around the Room it was cool it was painted white with blue and red lines inter convecting on the wall I really didn't get to get more of a good look around because I was being dragged out of the house by Rainbow dash I sighed and said "I'll be back to pick her up soon OK..." he nodded his head and shut the door.

I turned back to Rainbow and said "lets get this over with... OK" she laughs "yeah sure..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**POV Young Blood**

"Ugh.. why do we have to do this... I mean normally Blue star has Mares warped around his hoof... I don't see why he needs our help.." I sigh at that Rainbow just laughs and says "well he has never met a mare like Apple jack I bet you she had him work for her attention..." I laugh "I bet your right" we where walking to the edge of ponyville to meet up with Blue star and Apple jack we went the rest of the way in silence and when we arrived at our meeting spot we saw AJ and Blue star siting under a tree just talking we walked up to them "well are you two ready to go or what..." I say as we walk up..

Blue star just grins and shakes his head and we started off towards the lake when we got their it was starting to get dark and I look at blue star "looks like we didn't get here at 9..." he just chuckles and says "welll I don't know about you guys but THE WATERS WAITING!" with that he nods at AJ and they both start Running towards the water I look at rainbow and whisper "Follow me we are going to prank them..." she nods and I take off in the sky she follows and says "so whats the plan.." I smile and point at the two pony's bellow us they where looking around for us I smiled and say "big splash..." she just grins and we go down Fast right when we where about to hit the water we folded up our wings and let gravity do the rest and when we hit you should have seen the water it went every where I mean it when out of the lake and all that stuff when we surfaced we saw AJ and Blue star in a tree hanging on for dear life "Well looks like you too have a love for trees.." at that Rainbow dash Laughs and with that we had a prank war the rest of the time their... soon it hit 11:00 and Blue star said "we should head on home... I'm sure Scoots misses you guys..."

I sigh "yeah your probably right Blue... well lets get going Rainbow..." she stands up and waves at them and then looks at me "Hey rainbow can you and AJ give me and Blue Star a sec..." the both nod at us and go off to sit under a tree for a sec I turn to Blue star "do yo have it with you I kinda want to do it soon..." he nods "Yeah I keep it with me at all times just in case you want it... its in my saddle bag..." at that he trots up to a bag under a tree and pulls out a small box and brings it back to me... "thank you Blue Star... this means a lot.." he just smiles "eh anything for a friend..." at that I put the Box in my saddle bag and turn to Rainbow and AJ "Rainbow you ready to go..." she nods and stands up and waves good by to AJ then she we take off in the sky

It took us about 10 minutes to get to ponyville when she said "hey Young my wings hurt want to walk the rest of the way..." I nod at her and we swoop down and land in a ally way and start walking "so what did you want to talk to Blue about?" I shake my head and say "you'll see soon..." she sighs and just walks in silence we where approaching a turn point when two boxes came into view Rainbow started running

"come on Young Blo-" she didn't get to finish when a Stallion with a hood jumped out from one of the boxes and kicked her in the head she went flying into a wall I was shocked but he just laughed and said "seems I get to work with you sooner than I thought Prince Young blood..." I look at him and gasp "R-Red star what are you doing... why did you hurt her... and why the Hay did you call me Prince..." he just laughed and said "NO time to enplane the mistress wants you dead and delivered to her... so I am here to do just that..." he then spread his wings and flew at me knocking me to my back I was still shocked but then he said "and poor Scoots... I had to deliver her to the mistress too... I really didn't want to do tha-" he didn't finish because I slashed his face with one of my hoof blades he bellowed in rage and flew right at me and tackled me to the ground and started hitting me and screaming "you shouldn't Be alive just die you abomination!" he then pulled out a knife and tried to stab me

I blocked grabbed both of his hoofs in an attempt to stop him from bringing the knife down on me then he said this "you know that mares going to be pretty lonely I wander if I can help her... and after that... haha I'm going to kill her..." I couldn't help the screm of rage "AHHHHHRGHH" I kicked him off of me and flew into the air my mane and tail turning to shadows at how fast I was going I then stopped in front of him and said "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER!" he just laughed and flew at me but that was a mistake for him I flew at him but at the last second I closed my wings and slide under him and raised my hoof blade into his stomach and and cut it open...

I didn't have to do any more... he fell and started quivering I walked up to him and put the tip of my blade against his throat "where did you take My daughter!" I screamd he just laughed and said "the place known as The empire holds the truth to your past... but also the end of your life..." with that he fell lifeless...

I turned from Him to my now shaking Marefreind I rush over to her side "Come on... I need you to wake up..." she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me then she saw the blood... "W-What happened to you?!" I smile at her and say "just a little fight... no big deal..." then I hear something I didn't expect to hear... a moan come from Red Star... I looked over at him in horror... he was staggering trying to stand She looked horrified... and what I did next... Shocked her even more... I stood up and walked to the struggling Red Star and brought up my hoof and Slammed it onto his head... causing him to go limp... and lifeless yet again... "WHAT THE HAY!" I looked back at Rainbow dash she was looking at me with fear... I sighed "he Kidnapped Scoots he had to die..."

"WAIT WHAT HE DID WHAT...AND YOU DIDN'T GET HIM TO TELL YOU WHERE SHE IS!" I look at the ground in shame "no I did not..." she trys getting up but stumbles "Rainbow I need to get you home..."

"NO! SCOOTS NEEDS US!" I sigh "I know she dose... but what use will you be if you can't stand straight..." she looked like she wanted to fight but all she did was nod her head I walked up and picked her up and started flying towards the hospitable...

When I got their I walked in and sat Rainbow in a chair and said "i have to go to Red stars home..." she nodded and said "bring her back... Please..." I nodded at her and leave


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**POV Luna**

I woke up in my room it was night but I didn't Raise the moon... that's when I heard my sister "oh... Your awake thank goodness... you had me worried dear sister..." I looked at her "Sister what happened..."

"You where found unconsciousness today... so I brought you to your room and Raised the Moon for you..." I looked at her then it hit me Young Blood he needs me... "Sister I have to go..." "where to sister.." I looked back to her and smiled "too my son..." she just nodded and said "Before you go... I must know do you plan on telling him... I sense this will be the only chance for you to tell him of his True heritage..." I nod to her "thank you sister..." I turn and walk to my balcony and spreed my wings and take off towards ponyville all the while thinking _Please be safe..._

**POV Young Blood**

I started walking out of the hospitable when I reached the door I sighed I knew something bad was going to happen... I push open the doors and start walking to The Star brothers home...

I knock on the door and Blue Star answers it "Hey Young blood how you doing... you wouldn't have happened to see Red Star would you?" I look at him "Blue Star I am hear to tell you that your brother is dead and I am hear to check your house... as of now you are deemed under the suspicions of treason and kidnapping..." he just looked at me and said "M-My brothers dead..." I put a hoof on his back and say "I'm sorry..." he just looked at me and said "who did it..." I straighten up and say "I-It was me... I'm sorry... I had to... he attacked me and Rainbow dash and he kidnapped Scootaloo... I'm sorry but until I can make sure I can trust you I have to do this..." "do wha-" he didn't get to finish I knocked him out and sighed "sorry old friend..."

I started walking around rooms each one told me nothing of where he sent Scoots.. I started walking back out of the house but stopped when I heard the door open... I got ready to kill the intruder but what I saw shocked me... standing at the door way with a shocked expression was Princess Luna she looked at me then to Blue Star Knew what she was thinking "No no no Princess this isn't what it looks like I knocked him out that's all.." her face seemed to soften but then she looked at me and said "we need to talk... I'm assuming that you where already attacked In canterlot..." "um no I was attacked in Ponyville not canterlot..."

I look at her and tilt my head in question but she just waved her Hoof saying "no time to explain I know where you will go next but you will not go... I can't lose you..." "Whoa their Princess you know as well as I do that that will never-" "not like that son shesh..." I look at her "did you just call me son.." she sighs "yes I did... because you are my son I have hidden this from you for almost all your life... you see you where born... the day before I got banished to the moon..."

"Wait what!" she sighs "forgive me I had to tell you not to go... I wont let you die... Equestria needs you..." I look at her and say "Wait if I was born the day before you got banished then that would mean... How old am I!" she rubs her chin and says "I do not know... I put you in a trance like sleep that slowed all your bodily functions down so you didn't age it wore off about 23 years before I returned..." I looked at her and sighed "Princess you know I'm not good at Math... lets just say im 24 OK... its been a year since Twilight has turned into a princess..." she sighs "we are getting off topic..."

"YOU THINK!" I shout she just sighs "you have always had a temper that is why I can not let you go... for this will surly be your downfall..." I Sigh "No princess..." she just looks at me "you can just call me mother... And you will stay here.." I look at her "no... for I know if you really loved me you would not have kept this from me.. Now you will tell me where I have to go..." she looks at me and sighs "Young blood... don't do this..." I get in her face "TELL ME NOW!" she sighs "Fine but I will go with you..." I nod my head and wait for her to tell me "We are going to the Crystal empire..." I nod at her and start walking out the door but as soon as I get next to her I grab her and put her into a chock hold she struggled for a bit but then went limp I set her gently onto the floor saying "sorry... I can't let you get in my way..."

As I left I laughed saying "and I can't believe she thought I would get attacked in Canterlot... I guess she had a vision and it gave her the wrong time line..." I then looked around as I exited the building... "now I just need to get my armor.." I take off towards Rainbow dashes house it took 20 minutes to get their and when I got their I found a pony with a Grey coat and blond mane and tail and bubbles for a cutie mark knocking on the door I walked up to her "um hello can I help you..." she jumped a bit and said "sorry I'm hear to deliver this package to uh... Young Blood..." I look at her "That's me but who is it from?" she looks at it and says "it doesn't give a name only says From a friend..." I nod she then handed it to me and made me sign some papers and left I opened it and Found armor in it it was amazing it was full body and had openings for my wings... but what I found cool about it was that it matched my Coat it was black and had spikes coming out of the back and the helmet was full mask but I didn't like it I then went inside and put the armor on and to my delight it was just the Right size and weight... I sighed and said "lets get to the crystal empire..." with that I walked out of the house only to be stopped by Twilight, Rainbow Dash and the others...

but they also had Blue star and Rainbow Dash with them... I looked at them and said "um hey guys... whats up.." they just kept looking at me... I sighed "Look lets just get this over with... if your here to stop me don't try... I'll just end up winning anyway..." at that Twilight spoke up "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ATACKING BlUE STAR AND PRINCESS LUNA!" I look at at them and sigh "you are getting in my way I need to do this now I will ask you again... MOVE out of my way now" they all looked at me except Rainbow dash I sigh "Do you really want to know whats going on..." they all nodded "Fine... I'm going to the Crystal empire I have info that I need to check out..." at that Twilight's ears perk up "did you say the crystal empire... why do you go their I mean... I just thought you had a life hear now..." I look at her and start to say but I was cut off by Rainbow dash finally speaking up "hes going to try to find Scoots..." at that the others just gasp and start asking questions "What! what happened is she OK where is she..." at that I Spread my wings in a threatening manner and get them all to stop

when they stopped they looked at me and I sighed "Where I'm going I must go I can not forfeit this Filly's life..." they all stop and star at me I then look to Blue Star and say "forgive me my friend... I had to get you out of the way so I could freely inspect the house..." he looked at me and sighed "you are like a brother to me... I couldn't stay mad at you... and as for Red star... I understand... he hurt your family... if he did anything to AJ I would have... I don't know what I would have done.." he then looked me in the eye's "But I cannot forgive the fact that you where going to go off with out help... if what I gather about all this you will need all the help you can get..." I look at him "what do you mean.. Help..." he sighs "what I'm trying to say is that I'm going with you... whether you like it or not..." I look at him the determination in his eyes the lust to learn why his brother did this... I sigh "fine..." he smile well now that that's settled lets go.."

as he was starting to turn away Twilight and the others got in our way "where do you two think your going" Twilight asked Rainbow dash just looked at the ground I sighed "I'm going to find my Daughter and bring her back... if it is the last thing I do now ether step aside or come along... just don't get in my way..." they all looked at one another and sighed "fine..." they all said at once... I looked around at them and said "Wait... How did you guys get up here... I mean I can understand Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow dash being able to get up here... but how did-" at that Twilight just giggled and side "i used the air balloon and a spell to get them up here..." I look at her and sigh "ugh never mind... lets just go... I don't want to wait anymore..." they all nod and leave all accept Rainbow dash I walk over to her and sigh "you know I don't want you coming right..." she looked at me "yeah I do... but I'm coming anyway... I need to make sure your alright.." I sigh "their is no talking you out of it is there..." she shakes her head and I sigh "fine... just don't get hurt I don't want you to get hurt.." she looked at me and laughed "Hurt me I've Done worse than fight some Random band of pony's..." I sigh and say "lets just get a move on... I want to find Scoots..." she nods and we head to the others and start off towards the Train station... when we got to the Train I looked at the others and said "now... no matter what happens our mane goal is to get Scootaloo back... I will not let any other pony get in my way you got that..." they all nod at me and I smile "good now get in and get ready..." we all piled in I sat next to rainbow dash and looked out to window about half way to the crystal empire Rainbow fell asleep and laid on my side... I stayed awake though... I could not find peace in sleep I could only find it in my Rage... and the thoughts of what I was going to do when I got their...

After about 2 hours on the train it stopped I didn't wait for anyone... I stood up and walked off the train but I stopped at what I saw... the Crystal empire was in ruins... I was shocked and didn't know what to do not until I heard gasps come from behind me.. I turned around and saw the others they had wide eyes and shocked expressions that's when twilight spoke up "What the Hay happened here... I didn't know the crystal empire was under attack..." I looked at her "that's what the Enemy dose... they try to stop all forms of communication.." at that two Crystal ponies ran by not stopping then we heard fighting I looked at the others "lets go we need to see whats going on..." when I turned around I saw somepony on the balcony of the Crystal castle I looked at them they where wearing a cloak so I couldn't see much other than the fact that their Coat was Gray and they had a horn then I blinked and they where gone something in my mind told me I had to go their... I looked at the others "I need you guys to head towards the fighting and see if you can help out..." they all looked at me then Rainbow said "And where are you going?" I looked at her and said "to the castle..." and before they even got to stop or say anything to me I was gone running through the streets of the empire and closing in on the castle...

**POV Rainbow dash**

I watched as Young blood ran to the castle and I sighed then I looked at the others "lets go find out if we can help those pony's out..." they all nodded at me and we headed off towards the fighting when we got their we found Royal Crystal guards and some pony's in cloaks fighting we Ran to see if we could help the Royal guards that's when we ran into Shining Armor "Girls what are you doing here?" he asked we all looked at him and that's when Twilight spoke up "Shining whats going on what is this?" he looked at her and sighed "we where under attacked by ponies that believe that this land belongs to King Sombra... They are trying to bring him back..." at that I grew shocked these pony's where trying to bring back Sombra... I then remembered what Young Blood told me about who his father may be... I looked back at the others "WE need to get to Young Blood now... I have a feeling he is in some serious trouble..." they all looked at me I sigh "he once told me that his kind believe that his father is King Sombra...and if they are kidnapped Scoots they must have known that he would come for her so they must need him for something..." at that Twilight gasped and said "what do you mean they need him... and how come we never found out about his father..." I look at them and sigh "he never said that it was he said that his kind think that he is..." they all looked at me I just sighed and turned around and started heading towards the castle.."

**POV Young Blood**

I Ran to the Castle as fast as my hoofs could take me...when I Reached the gates of the castle I found body's of Royal guards and some Hooded pony's I looked to over it looks like a fight happened then I heard more hoof steps coming from my left I looked over and saw 4 Pony's wearing cloaks one of then looked at me

"Their he is I told you guys that the mistress plan would work now get em.." three of them pulled out swords from underneath their cloaks and rushed me one of them raised his sword to strike me but I was quicker I slid underneath his swing and upper cut'd him with my hoof blade he let out a short scream them fell to the ground lifeless.. I looked at the other two and ran at one he didn't even have time to react I slashed at his chest and then at his face making him bleed he fell to the ground clutching his cuts I then looked t the third one but I could react in time he slashed at my face I yelled in pain as my vision started to blur in my left eye and blood poured down the side of my face I had to close my left eye just to focus when I looked to where the pony was he was rushing me I let him close in he was 2 feet away from me when I slid under him and cut his legs he fell trying to stand but I walked over too him and stabbed him in the back he went limp then I turned to the last one the one that never charged me...he had fear in his eye then it changed to smugness when he said "you wouldn't attack the stallion that knows where your kid is now would you..." I looked at him and was about to speak when he ran too one of the star ways into the castle I tried following him but I was too slow... he closed the gate that let me into the stairs he looked back and said "now I must let the mistress know that you are here... we no longer need your brat.." with that he ran up the stares... I looked at the star way and Yelled "AGHHH" I hit the ground and then all the pain of that fight hit me my eye I opened it but when I did I couldn't see out of it... that swords pony cut my eye... I sighed and brought my hoof up to the side of my face and felt blood still flowing I looked around and my eye fell upon one of the cloaks I walked over to it and used my hoof blade to cut it into a strip then I used it as a kinda eye patch.

I then looked for another way in the castle when I remembered the balcony I walked out of the castle gates and spread my wings "I'm coming Scoots... I'm coming..." I flew up into the air gaining speed and filling my heart with rage and hate... I knew I shouldn't do that but I hated these pony's and all they stood for... they had to go at all cost... it took me about 2 minutes to get up to the balcony and when I got their their where at least 20 ponies in cloaks standing at attention and two ponies talking then they saw me I looked around the room then the unthinkable I was shot out of the sky by a blast of magic I fell to the ground and when I hit it I started to go in and out of concessions...when I heard a voice "Get up... Get up and finish this... you need to show them your power...Right now they are mocking you right now they will kill your daughter...let me help you I can show you the true meaning of power... let me Turn you into what you need to be..." I stand up and shake my head and look around for the source of the voice but it just laughed "Foolish stallion I am not around you I am you... release me from the recesses of your mind and we can show them all true power..."

I mentally agree then a Red mist appears next to me and flows all around me then it inters my eyes I let out a scream it was so painful I felt my Eye's burn they felt like they were melting I garbed my head as I felt something stab it I reached up to my head and felt something grow out of it I was freaking out... then it hit me...the power I had now... I laughed and flew up to the balcony again and charged a blast of magic they looked at me in horror I laughed and said "this is your last chance... Stand down and return my child..." at that Two of the pony's took off their cloaks I was shocked standing before me was None other than Blazing Shield and My own step Sister... she looks at me "oh hello Young Blood... nice of you to finally come for a visit..." I look at her and Then to Blazing shield he had a smug look on his face... I looked at them and said "No...Summers edge... NO NO NO NO!" I charge up the spell more and more until it is a giant ball of dark magic... "YOU BOTH WILL PAY FOR THIS!" I shout at them they step back a bit but my sister says "you wouldn't hurt us now would you..." I grin at them "Young Blood wouldn't... but its just Blood Lust now..." I laugh and throw the magic at them at that Blazing Shield jumps on top of Summers edge I look at what I did and laughed this was too easy... I landed on the remains of the balcony that's when it happens "AGHHH" I scream I felt the burning again in my eye's and my head feeling like it was being stabbed again... I reached up and grabbed my head only to find that my horn was gone... then I look around "D-did I do this.." I say out loud... only to be answered by the voice again... "you didn't do anything... I did... now find your daughter and make them all pay.." I nod and start walking around I step over bodies of dead ponies only to have my hoof grabbed by none other than Blazing shield he wasn't holding onto my Step sister.. he looked mangled and on the verge of death I looked at him and glared "help me..." he said I laughed and brought up my hoof and brought it down on his head.. That's when I heard a Scream of horror.. I turn around and saw the others but what I thought was the most notable thing was that Fluttershy was crying...

they were to shocked to speak so they didn't and nether did I-I still had to find Scoots I turned around and started walking down the only hallway that wasn't blocked... I heard hoof steps from behind me but I knew it was the others... so I kept walking then I heard hoof steps in front of me and I knew I found her... the hallway took a sharp left and that is when I found her she ran into a room and shut the door..

I walk up to it and turn the handle when I walked in I saw Summers edge holding Scootaloo and standing between two Swirling mirror like objects.. I started walking towards them only to be stopped by Summers voice "stop right their Young..." I look up and see her with a knife around Scoots neck so I stop then I hear Hoof steps behind me and Summers edge points to the door signaling me to shut it so I do when I did I heard shouts and banging on the door but they stopped when I turned around she was watching me carefully.. I looked at her "just let her go..." she laughed "now why would I do that I have you on the ropes I can still win..." I looked at her "no you can not you don't know what I'm capable of now I will ask again let her go or I will kill you..." she just laughed and said "Not if my friends have anything to say about it"

and right as she finished saying that two things came out of the swirling things they where so weird they where standing on their hind legs and they where huge one was in full Armor that looked like something a blacksmith would make the other was wearing civilian cloths then they pulled out their weapons the one that had the armor pulled out a sword the one that was wearing Cloths pulled out a small thing it was black and pointed it at me I looked at them and cringed I mean the one that looked the most dangerous is the one in the armor so I attacked him first I ran at him but he blocked my attack and kicked me in the stomach and then grabbed me and threw me into a wall I struggled to stand straight that's when I heard one of them speak "oh come on just let me end it just one Bullet to the head and its over for this one..." then another voice it was more muffled "no I am not like you I fight with honer we do this my way..."

"use me let me kill them.. you need me..." I shook my head "n-no" I heard a sigh come from the back of my head "if you don't that little filly is going to die..." I sighed "fine..." Right then an their the mist appeared and repeated the process from before but this time it was different... it felt more aggressive... it felt like it was pushing my conscious out of my head but I knew it wasn't true... but what I didn't expect to learn was that I would go unconsciousness this time...

**POV Blood Lust**

the fool he just doomed himself to my madness... I will use him like I used his mother I know this one won't fight back he knows I'm the only shot he has at saving that filly... hahahah maybe I will act like a hero for now... maybe I will replace him and use his family to get a foothold again... Yes... yes I will use him to get my revenge on the ponies that tried to get rid of me... all they did was give me time to move onto a new body... but this time... I have learned my lesson... I'm not going for the moon oh no... I'm going for all of Equestria...

when I had control over his body I looked at the two _things_ I looked at them and sensed that they both could do major damage.. but the one that was just wearing clothes had this aura around him that screamed DANGER... that one had to go first... I started to walk out but stopped when I heard a BANG and a spot of concrete next to me had a hole in it I looked up and saw The one with clothes on.. it just pointed the thing at me and smiled I laughed saying "Its going to take a lot more than a small Hand thing to kill me..." he just laughed "well little pony I know for a fact that you things aren't bullet prof..." he aimed it at my head and right as he was about to fire I ran at him using a shield to block his shoots and when I was close enough I slashed at him he dodged the first couple of them but I cut one of his legs and that seemed to have enraged him he ran at me and reached threw the shield and tried to grab me I didn't know what to do but I didn't think fast enough for he grabbed my horn and threw me into a wall

I tried to stand but it jumped on me and put the I don't know what its called I'm going to call it a magic shooter...to my head and laughed "and the mistress said you where strong... look at you beaten so easily..." I looked at him and laughed "you don't know me... I'm not the Stallion who walked in here just minutes before... no... I'm your death..." he looked at me with a questionable look in his eyes that's when I took my shot... I brought my hoof out form under his grasp and stabbed him in what I guess is his stomach he fell back but still stood up and pointed the magic shooter at me and laughed "That's it that's what I like a real fight... now come at me you small son of a-" he didn't get to finish because I teleported behind him and brought my hoof blade to his back and stabbed him he fell to the ground and tried to look at me but I just smiled and laughed "now is the time for blood... the time for lust... you will fall to me... and you will be one of the few to help me satisfy my lust for blood..." it looked at me and I saw fear In its eyes "w-what type of pony are you..." I looked at it and whispered "your worst nightmare..." then his fear faded and he smiled "no... your a dead pony" I tilted my head in question only to be attacked from behind by the shall I say armored one I flew into a wall and felt one of my wings snap "ARGHHH" I yelled I looked back and saw the armored one stand over the limp body of the other it then looked at me... "you will die dishonorable Dog!"

he pulled out his sword and ran at me and before I had time to react he started hitting at my armor when he noticed it wasn't hurting me much he grabbed my collar and pulled me to him he started to pull the armor off of me "when I get this off of you you will pay for what you have done.." he ripped off my chest piece and threw it on the ground that's when I hear it... the Scream coming from the door way... I looked over and saw the ones that defeated my shall we say previous form just a year ago... but that one glance cost me... for when I looked I felt something enter my ribcage and blood start to pour out I looked down and saw he plunged his sword into me... I looked at him and gritted my teeth... he looked at me and said "it is over foul thing you have lost... now die..." I knew I had to act for if this body took more damage I would have to find a new host... so I looked at him and laughed "no... for your blood will fill my taste" he tilted his head and that gave me an opening to stab him so I did he screamed in agony and fell to the ground... and when he did the sword fell out... and I had to give my control back to Young blood... I was weak and I need time to re-gate my powers... but befor that I used the last of my powers to heal the wond...

**POV Young Blood**

I woke up standing but I felt something dripping from my chest so I brought my hoof and touched it but when I pulled It away I found only dry blood... and it didn't hurt I looked around the room and saw the dead body's of the two creatures that attacked me... then I heard hoof steps and I looked behind me and saw the others I looked around only just remembering "SCOOTALOO!" I yelled before heading back to where Summers edge was she was still holding Scootaloo but she had her back turned to me so I took my chance... I ran at her at the last second I pulled up my hoof and slashed at her only to be stabbed in the chest... I didn't even see her turn around she was so fast... and when I looked up I saw she had a grin on her face and then I heard screaming and yelling coming from behind me I looked back and saw Scootaloo was with Rainbow dash and the others then I looked back and looked at the Scootaloo in Summers arms it... it was an illusion... she laughed and said "you see I knew you would win... I knew they where no match for you..."

I opened my mouth to talk but only spit up blood she laughed and said "and to think I did all this to try to bring back Sombra from their world when I could just take over all of these worlds..." she was laughing and then pulled out the knife and kicked me to the portal that the armored thing come out of... she then walked up to me and grinned "see I never liked you... I always hated you brother... I couldn't stand the fact that my mother and father took you in..." she then got on top of me and started to stab me in the chest multiple times... each blow I felt myself slipping into death... I knew I had to act but I didn't know what to do... that is until I heard "GET UP AND FIGHT!" I looked in the direction of the voice and saw Rainbow dash holding Scoots and a rage that I never felt before hit me... I looked at Twilight and yelled "DO IT! CLOSE THE GATES!" she nodded at me and went to work on the one that me and Summers where furthest away form.

At that Summers tried to get up and go to Twilight but I grabbed her back hoof she looked at me and sighed "you are making this hard on me..." she then picked me up by the collar and held me their she looked at me and laughed "you think you are special well you aren't you are nothing with out that Beast inside you... face it... I'm going to kill them all..." as soon as she said that I pulled my hoof blade up and plunged it into her neck and whispered "no... I'm not weak... and yes I can stop you..." at that she dropped me and fell to the ground holding her neck trying not to die I looked at her and then to my armor I took it off peace by peace and threw it to the ground all that was left was my saddle bag with my ring in it... I looked at her and said "forgive me..." she just watched as I turned and started walking too Rainbow dash and Scootaloo but when I got to the portal I was near I heard "NOOO!" I turned around and saw Summers edge running at me at a last ditch effort to kill me but what I did not expect was for her to slide under me when I raised my hoof at her when she did she stabbed me and stood on the other side of me watching me stumble back... she walked up to me "i fooled you yet again... with my Illusions..." at that she dragged me to the portal but on the way my saddle bag got stuck on a rock and got ripped off I watched as the ring fell out and hit the ground she pulled me to the portal and said "you are dieing... its time for you to stay that way..." she started to push me into it but I struggled and grabbed onto her hoof and pulled her half way through that's when she started laughing like a maniac "IF I DIE YOU DIE WITH ME BROTHER NO HAPPY ENDING FOR YOU THIS TIME!" at that she closed the portal around us I pushed her off me only to fall in the portal...

**POV Rainbow dash**

I watched as Young blood pulled her half way into that thing and screamed then the thing closed and all that was left was The mares bottom half... I tolled Fluttershy to watch Scoots while I look around... what I found hurt me... I found pieces of his armor all torn up and then I found his saddle bad... and the ring... o picked it up and then looked in the bag and found a note... so I did the only thing that I could do in a time like this I read it...

_Dear Rainbow dash_

_I am writing you this note to let you know I love you... and if you are reading this then I have fallen... I'm sorry... I never wanted you to mourn but I knew that with me heading off to rescue Scootaloo I may not make it... I say this because I love you and I want you to move on I want you to live a happy life learn to love again... please... for me... if you can't I will never forgive myself... all I ask is that you learn to love again... for me I want you to live a happy life...also when you find the stallion that you can love give him this ring... it is what I want OK...So please find a way to move on..._

_yours forever_

_Young Blood_

I started to tear up and cry I never wanted this... I cried harder until I felt somepony touch my back I looked up and saw Blue Star he looked on the verge of tears but only said this "i was once told that trough death true happiness can be found... so I hope he is at peace and you will look at this as a gift... that he gave his life for us and didn't think twice about giving his up.." I looked at him and nodded he smiled and said "lets gather his things... he deserves a proper burial..." I nodded and we started collecting his armor and weapons... then we left I looked back at where the that mirror like thing once was and sniffed I knew he was gone but at the same time I knew he would never leave...

**POV Young Blood**

"AGHHH" I screamed as I fell to the ground I tried to open my wings but I couldn't it felt like they went their then I looked down and saw how fast the ground was comeing I thought_ this is it after all I have been through..._ then I closed my eyes and slammed into the ground and everything went black...

* * *

><p><strong>Epilog<strong>

**POV Rainbow Dash**

**time 2 days after the "death of Young Blood"**

**Location Young Bloods funeral**

we had him buried in at the hill that over looks all over ponyville but when they where lowering his armor in I felt as if he was alive but I knew it wasn't true... he was dead he would never come back and I was alone... I sighed and got up to say a few things

"Young blood was a good stallion that most of us have grown to love and like... he showed me what Undying loyalty looks like that day... he gave up everything to make sure we where all safe... he was truly the coolest pony I have ever met..." at that I walked of the pedestal and sat down next to Scoots she was crying and had her mane in a mess I sighed and pulled her close to me and we watched as they lowered his armor into his grave... then we all left I couldn't stay I had to go... when I was walking I saw Princess Luna siting in the back row crying I walked up to her and said "I know this must be hard for you I mean he must have been one of your closest friends giving he was your Captain..." she nodded and said "I must go... I have to raise the moon soon... but I will say this Rainbow dash... please move on he would want you to.. if you can not then I don't know how he would feel... just try OK..." I looked at her and nodded and flew home...

when I got their I found some things like His old Armor I sighed and put it in a box and put it in my room and then I fell on my bed crying into my pillow and slowly falling to sleep..

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey guys stay tuned for the second book "Was it all a dream" coming soon!**

**Also I'm looking for at least 2 or 3 OC's they will be very important to the book so yeah just give me the info and stuff Thanks!**


End file.
